Journey to the Center of Mega Minecraft McDonalds
"Journey to the Center of Mega Minecraft McDonalds" is an unfinished creepypasta written and performed by Bembo Davis. This pasta is featured in Episode 5 of the podcast. This story was completed a year later through its sequel in Episode 19 of the podcast. This Transcript is not complete because I have bad ears. If you have better ears than me, for the love of god help me. Transcript It was another one of those video game nights, Gex the Gecko and I were speedrunning Minecraft story mode for the playstation portable. (Ground Theme from Super Mario Bros. plays) “Left! Right! Up! Down!” screamed Gex. “What are you doing? This is not Dance-Dance Revolution!” “I’m simply inputting a cheat to make Herobrine appear.” yelled Gex. (Dire Dire Docks theme from Super Mario 64 plays) “Oh God! Don’t do that it’s too scary!” “Ok. I couldn’t execute the cheat anyways. Weird. I usually get it every time” I looked at the console, I could have sworn that I saw a pair of peepers eye at me for a second. Huh. maybe I’m just hungry and I’m simply seeing things. “Hey Gex!” “Yes Ben?” (Thump noise) “YES BEN?” screamed Gex “How about we go out and get a nibble, a bite, something good to munch on (???)” “Okay, let’s go to mega mcdonald’s it just opened this week I heard they got new Minecraft HappyMeals exclusives” We walked outside and we were at mega mcdonalds. We peered through the windows, nobody was to be found. Odd. You would think that on the night of Hallow’s Ween that the children would become weak and weary from all the trick-or-treating. There’s nothing better than the delicious and nutritious kick the McDonald’s gives you when you take that first lovely bite. Gex attempted to opening the door but it was sealed shut with mustard. He then pulled out a gun and shot the door open. We went inside the dark. I am so hungry I want chicken nuggets. Where are the chicken nuggets? I couldn’t see anything this is sucks. I wish I didn’t see anything because I saw something so horrible it was the grimace reaper. He moved before us. “I am going to kill you” His voice was scary enough to make me pee myself, but I didn’t because I already went to the bathroom after playing Minecraft Story Mode. Gex then shot down the McDonald’s chandelier and crushed the Grimace Reaper. The body melted into a puddle of noxious tar. “Level Up” I whispered. Gex and I then proceeded to the next room, a hallway. “HEEEEELLLLPPPP!!” screamed Luigi. We rushed over, faster than a blue Koopa shell from the Mario Kart series. “Yahoo! What seems to be the problem Luigi?” I love Luigi, but it was too late. Luigi’s head was gone, and replaced by a super-sized soda cup of 7-Up. “You seem to have met your demise” Holy Notch what was that voice? And then I looked ahead and nearly shat myself, but alas I did not, for I shatted back at home, in a toilet, where shat belongs. I saw a slender dark figure, with red embers, and evil looking particle effects radiating around its form. “Who. Are. You?” “It is I, Dark Ronald McDonald, from the freeware 2D fighting game engine, M.U.G.E.N. THE END Category:Creepypatas Category:Creepypastas